Damaged Goods
by squeaks-the-mouse
Summary: With their Sensei away Leonardo is feeling the pressures of protecting his brothers. After an incident he and Raphael turn on one of their own. Possible char ooc.
1. and so it begins

Damaged Goods

Chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was dark, no light dares touch the cold walls, no light dare to touch the only occupant in the room. If anyone were to go into the room they'd find a mess, the bed was in disrepair after being severely beaten in anger, the mattress slit up the middle revealing the stuffing and springs, any bedding was discarded over the cold, concrete floor.

A picture hung crookedly on the wall, it showed four mutant turtle brothers and their Sensei, their father, the brothers wore blue, orange, red and purple bandanas, the frame was worn, the glass smashed, a bulls eye glass mark was over the one in orange, blood stained the once pure glass and had oozed slowly till it had dried and crusted.

A bookcase was turned on its side the shelves were dislodged and books thrown everywhere, book covers where scrawled over and torn, the contents ripped and scattered. What were once intricate, detailed drawings were now just another piece of trash.

The desk where he had spent so much time, drawing… writing… crying… was in pieces ready to be used as fire wood, or to be put in the garbage. And in the corner sat the shadow of a former turtle, his knees were tucked to his chest, his eyes leaking heavy tears, blood ran down from his arms caking as it dried from the crescent shaped moons on his arms, caused by his fingernails digging into delicate flesh. He hadn't moved from the spot for a while, ignoring the hunger in his stomach, which was quickly replaced by the feeling of sickness, he scrubbed at his eyes tearing the remainder of his bandanna off, he no longer belonged, that had been made clear by his older brothers. Splinter had only been gone two days, two days was all it had taken before the family had fallen a part, the mutated rat was due back today, some retreat to a far away place, a chance to meditate, a chance to enjoy the peace that often lacked in the layer.

He thought of his father trying to remember some of the wise rats sayings, anything that would help him keep grasp of his tiny piece of sanity. Familiar feelings of warmth surrounded him as he remembered the warm hugs he used to get, the kindness that he received, he shook his head, the feelings of warmth disappeared and the coldness replaced him, he shook unconsciously, someone was coming to his door, he heard the knock. Sheer panic set in and he desperately tried to curl in on himself trying to stay away from the pain,

"Mikey?" came the soft question, it was Donatello, the softly spoken pacifist, he'd witnessed the entire event, tried to stop some damage but couldn't stop his angered brothers, he didn't open the door, just tried to talk to his younger brother, he knocked again,

"Mikey? I know your in there", he said, he tried the door but quickly found it was locked, he knew he could break it down, but that would only invade Mikey even more, sighing softly his eyes lowered to the floor,

"Mikey, Leo and Raph have gone out, they're not coming back till tomorrow when Sensei is back, if you want anyone to talk too I'm here for you", the purple clad turtle whispered softly, his hand lingered on the door feeling the roughness of the cold wood against his skin, sighing he looked down and moved off towards his lab, he needed to write a few things down, hopefully Sensei would let him help pick up the pieces.

Mikey loosened slightly as he heard the footsteps moving away from his door, maybe he should talk to his brother, at least he could treat some of his injuries. Sighing softly he curled tightly into himself the pain in his arms keeping him company. His eyes closed against the tears, he felt exhausted but knew he couldn't sleep, what if they came, what if they hurt him again. Images flashed across his eyes, dark and vivid, flashes of red and blue, pain following.

He opened his eyes quickly, breathing heavy. Thinking for a few minutes, he slowly stood up, his legs were shaking through lack of use, they buckled slightly as he moved forward, his hand rested on the cold wall steadying him. His one good eye surveyed the damage he had done, he lowered his eyes, disgrace and dishonour washing over him, and his emotions had controlled him, he continued onto the door his feet crunching on damaged materials. Carefully he stepped over the bookcase, his hand traced the door handle, caressing the metal gently.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued….

I re read through this after a break and noticed some seriously bad errors, I've updated the chapters so they make more sense.


	2. don sees the damage

Damaged Goods

Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donatello finished writing in his diary, closing the diary he studied it, soft blue leather stared up at him; the gold writing of his name sparkled in the low light. Pulling open a drawer of the wooden desk he was sat at he deposited the diary and pen, the draw shut and he leaned on his elbows watching the lab in front of him, he was concerned about Michaelangelo, his main concern was Mikeys mental state, such an attack would leave severe scars on his psyche, leaving untold damage. Of course his brothers had felt guilty after the damage had been done, Raphael annihilated the punching bag whilst Leonardo lectured himself on the dishonour he had caused. They both had agreed to leave until Splinter had come back, leaving Donatello to look after the lair, and his brother, if the orange-banded turtle ever decided to come out of his room. Donatello sighed his brothers couldn't just leave it be, it had been an accident, he looked at his bandaged wrist, it was a small sprain, sure it hurt like hell, but it would heal. The purple-banded turtle rested his arm on the desk, his eyes never leaving it, Michaelangelo was already tearing himself up, but Leo and Raph just couldn't help it.

"If only they realised the damage that they could have done", he whispered to no one in particular, standing up he headed towards his lab door, intending to go to his bedroom, it wasn't late but after what had happened he just wanted to rest, Sensei wouldn't be back till late, so he wanted to be ok and awake for when the twenty questions started. He turned out the light and shut the door being sure to lock it, after the incident with Raphael, Casey and the football he'd learnt his lesson. He turned around heading past the sofa to head up the stairs, that's when he noticed his baby brother,

"Mikey?" he questioned moving to the front of the sofa, that's when he got a good look at him; he gasped as he studied the injuries, his medical eyes automatically assessing, bruising, contusions, self harm, he snapped out of his analysis when he heard his brother speaking

"Couldn't make it to the lab", Mikey whispered as he looked at his older brother, 'not directly in the eye' Don thought to himself, he sat down next to his brother, noticing the wince, but he couldn't be sure if the wince was because of jarred injuries or because of something else,

"Do you want me to help you to the lab?" Don asked, he kept his voice soft and tried to wrap some warmth in it, Mikey shook his head in the negative position,

"I came to apologise", Mikey said looking down on the floor, his vision started blurring as he clasped his hands together,

"Apologise? What for?" Don asked looking shocked, he honestly couldn't understand what Mikey would have to say sorry for, in reality it was he who should apologise, he didn't do enough to stop his older brothers,

"For getting you hurt", his speech was slurred from the cracked, bruised and damaged lip, "If I hadn't messed around, you wouldn't have been hurt", he said softly, putting on a half hearted smile, blinking slowly with the one good eye, he stood up balancing unsteadily on an injured knee, Don caught Mikey before he fell and hurt himself even more, hugging his brother tightly as Mikey tried to struggle, it wasn't long before he gave in and the tears that threatened to fall earlier fell, into his older brothers shoulder. Donatello looked sadly at the turtle, Mikey had been torn apart, he'd been betrayed and damaged; he stroked his brothers back soothingly, rocking the saddened turtle. They sat in silence, Don watching over his brother and Mikey feeling some warmth instead of coldness and ice,

"Mikey there is nothing to apologise for", Don said softly, Mikey tore out of Don's grasp, but not out of arm reach,

"There is", he almost screamed looking panic stricken, he tried to stand up but his knee wouldn't support his weight, Don struggled to keep him sitting down,

"Mikey your hurt, don't make it any worse", Don calmly said, Mikey continued to struggle,

"I deserve it", Mikey whispered, Donatello shook his head,

"You don't," Don whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued….


	3. raphs point of view

Damaged Goods

Chapter 3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The centre of New York City was a bustling and crowded area; bright lights flickered in a multitude of colours. But venture out into the suburbs and the lights disappear along with the crowds, the buildings are still tall and looming, a perfect place to hide.

Flickering street lamps cause shadows to dance over the graffiti riddled walls, the shapes causing illusions to the eyes, perfect areas to hide from the horrors and demons of life. A shadow jumped from building to building, his stealth and quickness over shadowed by his anger, every few jumps he'd let out a sharp 'damn'. He continued in his pattern of jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he could no longer carry on the strenuous exercise.

Falling onto a tall building he stopped jumping, his breathing was heavy, his muscles ached and his head hurt, but the thing that hurt the most was his heart. Slowly he moved to the edge of the roof, he settled down on the cold tile to watch the street below, a few cars driving by, several people wondering the street. But Raphael didn't see them, he only saw the images of things he had done. His anger levels rose again, and the pain in his chest reverberated throughout him, his eyes went blurry, he couldn't believe he'd lost it like that.

Standing up he paced around, trying to work off some of the negative energy that was building up, he knew he should have taken that sign as a warning, the sign he gave himself when he nearly killed Mikey with a metal pipe, but no he didn't, he ignored it, and ignored the warnings his master had given him about his anger levels.

He pulled his Sais out from his belt, twirling the heavy metal objects in his hands, the weight always used to comfort him, but not this time, his anger spiked in frustration and he threw the sais at a wall enjoying as they embedded into the old brick work, the surround started cracking. He sighed moving forward to collect his beloved weapons, he studied the cracks with his finger tips, amazed at how one strike could cause so much damage, his hand fell to the side, he'd given Michaelangelo more then one strike. Growling with anger he pulled the Sais out of the wall, he sheathed them back in his belt and went to sit back in his spot near the edge of the building.

He pulled his knees up to his chest, rocking gently back and forth, his eyes were slowly moistening with tears, he never cried, he never let his emotions show, but now he could, no one would see him and he didn't care anyway, he could only think of one thing at the moment, his little brother who was hiding in his bedroom, injured and scared, he punched his knees letting out another 'damn'. The colours of the night faded out to be replaced by images and memories, memories of the past.

Splinter had once told Raphael that his anger would lead him into situations that could cause some serious injuries and damage, Splinter had hinted at the fact that it might not necessarily be him to be injured, but he had ignored it point blank.

"If I had listened to Sensei then maybe I wouldn't be… no, it is my fault, I need to face up to my responsibilities", Raphael whispered to himself.

He looked about at the New York skyline, he wondered how his older brother was coping, he'd never seen Leonardo so angry, he thought he had seen it all when Leonardo's anger caused him to attack Mikey, but the anger afterwards was phenomenal. His thoughts then returned to his orange clad brother, he understood all too well the feeling of depression, the darkness that swallows you up, a black feeling crawling through veins, slowly strangling and suffocating, the feeling of inadequacy, never being able to fit in.

Raphael studied his arms, thin barely visible scars criss crossed his arms like snakes, oh yeah, he understood all right. A coldness settled in his soul as he readied himself for a long night alone, the heavy feeling of guilt weighed upon him, and he knew he had a lot to make up, but even then would it be enough.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued….


	4. leos point of view

Damaged Goods

Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leonardo's katana sliced through the air, smooth and sleek silver cutting at an imaginary foe, his grip on the weighted handle the only thing that was stopping the swords from flying through the night air and into some poor unsuspecting soul. He used to fight for the innocents, the people who couldn't defend themselves, those that were oblivious to the dangers surrounding them, but through the past days events he had to wonder if he was any better then the dangers that surrounded everyday life.

He sheathed his Katana well aware that throwing the swords around wasn't doing much use, just enabling him to wear himself down. His blue bandana tails swayed in the breeze, he looked out over the bright New York City skyline, the city he helped to protect, but he wondered, if he could protect the City, how come he couldn't protect his baby brother from his anger.

The turtle had chosen his favourite place to come and think, one of the supporting walls on the Brooklyn Bridge; he'd climbed the metal supports to reach the high altitude and came to rest on the walls. Collapsing to the floor he arranged himself so that his legs hung over the edge, he looked down, watching the dark waves lap against the walls, he'd nearly got himself caught and killed in those waves before, one false move up here and it could send him to his death. He sighed shaking his head, 'I shouldn't be thinking like that' he thought to himself, 'I should be showing more concern over Mikey'. He was angry, angry with himself for loosing his temper,

"Damnit I'm supposed to protect them not try and kill them", he shouted punching the floor angrily.

He stood up pacing the old wall as he continued thinking, the look of pure shock and mortification on Michaelangelo's face was permanently engraved into his minds eye, he hated that he had a helping hand with that look, but what was worse was that he had to face Splinter, the feeling of dishonour lapped at his soul. He had dishonoured his teacher's name, he had dishonoured his families name and he had dishonoured himself, all in the space of five excruciating minutes.

A police siren distracted him from his thoughts temporarily, he saw the flashing lights on the horizon and watched as the noise grew louder and the lights grew brighter. The police cruiser came into view at the beginning of the bridge, Leonardo watched as it sped towards its goal, through all of the support bridges and off the other side of the Brooklyn Bridge, disappearing into the Brooklyn suburbs.

The blue clad turtle was, for a moment, concerned that something serious might be happening, but then he disregarded the concern, there were more important things at hand, for example the damage he had caused his younger brother, and how the hell he would make it up. Then another concern lapped at his mind, the possible damage he could have caused for all of his brothers, it couldn't have helped matters seeing someone who should have earned their respect fly off the handle like that, sure he had been known to have had a little but of a wild streak but nothing as disastrous as that.

He thought of his red clad brother, this would destroy him, he loved Mikey to bits, he was Mikeys best friend and always stood up for him, he'd had a helping hand in destroying his brother both emotionally and physically. His eyes grew heavy with moisture as memories flashed through his mind, some happy, some sad, others indescribable. But either way he knew that he needed to think of a way to make up for his despicable behaviour.

His thoughts quickly turned to his purple clad brother; the normal pacifist of the group, Donnie hated fighting unless it was in defence or absolutely necessary, but he had witnessed the entire fight and was probably now in the process of trying to pick up the pieces, an unenviable task. Don was about to face some turbulent times, he was probably the only person that Michaelangelo now trusted, he'd have to care for his brother, protect him from the terrors and darkness of depression.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued…


	5. a plot twist

Damaged Goods

Chapter 5

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock at the door disturbed the occupant from deep concentration, he growled, he'd strictly told Hun that he was not to be disturbed under any circumstances, he was sat in front of a small table, an ancient text was opened out in front of him, two candles were lit either side, burning evenly and casting a soft light over the scroll. Several tall goblets burned in the room, keeping a line towards the platform.

"What is it?" he asked firmly, anger lacing his voice, he gripped his hands in his lap as two scientists and Hun entered the room,

"Master…" Hun began looking extremely distressed; he knew that he was in trouble,

"I specifically said I did not want to be disturbed", Oroku Saki began, "Yet you continue to disobey my orders, perhaps my last punishment was not memorable enough", he said, his eyes closing as he did, Hun flinched stroking the scars on his face, of course the previous punishment had been memorable, it had taken a while to get over it,

"I'm sorry master, but your scientists have news on your latest project", he said moving with the two scientists towards the platform, but before stepping up the steps he knelt down along with the two scientists, placing a hand on chest in salute.

"Very well Hun", the Shredder said as he rolled up the scroll, a few minutes of uncomfortable silence passed before the man grew impatient, "Well?" he demanded irate at having to be kept waiting,

"Sorry master", one of the scientists said standing up, the other stood up too; he pulled out a data pad from his pocket,

"The tests have proved successful, we have managed to synthesize the technology behind the memory machines used by the Utroms, we have managed to convert its output into control", the scientist said,

"Bring the information to me", Saki said holding his hand out to the scientist waiting for the pad, he studied the data momentarily, "Live tests?" Saki asked still studying the information,

"Yes," a scientist said, he turned towards the door that he entered, he clapped his hand and in walked four foot soldiers, they were dressed in the usual foot ninja uniform, but had a sash with an embossed m on it. The ninja walked towards the scientists obediently, they bowed in front of the scientists,

"You are now under the command of Master Oroku Saki", the scientist said pointing towards the man still seated at the small table, the ninja nodded before moving swiftly and quietly to kneel in front of the powerful ninja master.

"And they will do anything?" Saki asked, a glint in his eye,

"Yes Master", the scientist said,

"You", Saki pointed towards one ninja, "Jump", he said, the ninja jumped, "Stand on one leg", and the ninja followed then came the final deadly command, "Impale yourself on a sword", Saki said in a voice dripping with sadistic humour, the ninja pulled out a katana from his back, then drew it down impaling himself on the sharp blade, the ninja gasped as if the mind control had worn off, he looked down seeing the blood stained Katana dripping out of his chest, his eyes closed and he fell to the floor in an awkward position, blood was pooling from the wound, Hun and the two scientists looked uncomfortable, the remaining three ninjas still kneeled down totally oblivious to the events, Saki was pleased, a smirk of pure evil plastered his face,

"Well done, I shall seek my revenge on my enemies", Saki said, "Hun clean up the mess, then send Karai I have a job for her".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued…


	6. splinters home

Damaged Goods

Chapter 6

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After much persuasion Michaelangelo had allowed Donatello to look at his wounds, he was a reluctant patient, and refused point blank to go into the laboratory, he'd stated that he hated the room for too many bad memories. Donatello had understood perfectly, and had gone to retrieve the necessary supplies, he was now carefully treating the many wounds, including the self inflicted ones.

The purple clad turtle deposited a bloody rag into the bin; he sat back on his haunches studying his brother. Michaelangelo's head was lowered, he couldn't face looking at his older brother, and he was quite content with looking at the ground, every time his brother touched him he flinched, it was an imbedded reaction now, one which Donatello had noticed. The purple-banded turtle placed a hand on his brother's uninjured knee, Mikey jumped but continued looking down afraid of looking at his brother,

"Mikey," Don tested the air, they'd been pretty silent throughout the treatment, Mikey choosing to remain quiet and Donatello being unsure of what to say, Michaelangelo didn't respond, he was torn between his inner thoughts. Don tried lifting Mikeys chin up with his spare hand, but Mikey flinched pulling away shifting his head to his side, he remained quiet. Donatello sighed, he was at a loss as to what to do, "Mikey, when Sensei returns, what do you want me to tell him?" Don asked, he shifted his position moving his hands to his side deciding that he was probably making the injured turtle uncomfortable. There was a long spell of uncomfortable silence before Mikey spoke up,

"Tell him how much I messed up", he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion,

"But…" Donatello began but was cut off,

"It was my fault, I deserved this", Mikey replied angrily, he looked at his brother, Donatello gasped with all the emotions flying behind his brother's good eye. Mikey turned away looking uncomfortable, his emotions had guided him, and Sensei had always taught that the emotion can guide you into trouble. Mikey looked at his brother again trying desperately to mask his emotions, quash them down into his soul,

"Am I done?" he asked softly, wanting to go, to head back to his destroyed room, to sit in the corner continuing his agonizing pain as he saw fit,

"Not really, your knee needs to be kept immobilized", Donatello said, he was lying a little, but he didn't want to send his baby brother off, probably not seeing him until he was physically dragged out, "It needs ice on it too, the amount of swelling is curious, I fear it may be seriously damaged", he looked at his brother, "I want you to stay on the sofa for a little while, just until some of the swelling has gone down, and then I'll help you up to your room", he added in as a consolation, it didn't feel like much, it was depressing, Mikey nodded looking around, he had decided to himself that he wasn't going to cause any hassle.

Donatello sat down next to his brother, he was unsure what to do, he could see from Mikeys behavior that the turtle was struggling with his emotions, he could also see that Mikey was trying to justify his brothers brutal attack,

"Mikey, I'm here to talk if you need me", he whispered softly, trying his best to reassure his baby brother, he tenderly rested a hand on his brothers shoulder and remained thankful when it wasn't shrugged off, nor did his brother flinch. Mikey turned to look at his elder brother, a flow of emotions encapsulated in his eye, the windows to the soul,

"Thanks", he whispered softly,

"No problem Mikey".

The purple clad turtle made sure that Michaelangelo was comfortable, he'd told the turtle to lay down on the sofa and get some sleep if he could, he had reassured the turtle that he would still be here and that he wouldn't be replaced by his brothers when he awoke. He placed the soft grey blanket up to his brother's shoulders, and sat on the floor watching his brother, he had retrieved a book to study whilst he was waiting, but soon found it ditched in an attempt to help comfort his little brother, he understood his baby brothers sleep patterns, and knew that he still suffered from nightmares.

Michaelangelo was renowned for his inability to escape from nightmares, they seemed to track him down like bloodthirsty vampires waiting for their share of a neck. His brothers had long out grown the nightly terrors that had plagued them all, but Michaelangelo couldn't escape, the teasing from his brothers often made up the majority of his terrors, it was normally only little things, little stabs at his general attitude and pretend ignorance, but it often hurt Mikey more then he would let on.

The orange-banded turtle would normally harbor the feelings inside him until there was a mental build up causing them to be released into nightmarish situations. Tonight was no different, Donatello found himself having to physically restrain Mikey from hurting himself any further, the emotional build up had caused the damage, and Mikey was now suffering a horrific nightmare.

Mikeys eyes cracked open, yet no recognition was in the blue orbs, he was still in his nightmare, but he had stopped thrashing, much to Donatello's relief. Mikeys eyes drifted shut, his breathing evened out and he continued in a peaceful sleep. Donatello scrubbed at his eyes, he hated what Mikey was going through and wished with all his heart that he could replace his baby brother, so that it would be him lying on the bed instead of him.

A paw on his shoulder alerted him back awake, he'd dozed off on the edge of the sofa, he looked up and saw Master Splinter staring down at him, there was confusion in his eyes, he had obviously missed something disastrous,

"Sensei", Donatello whispered softly, relief flooding through him, he was happy that his father was back, Splinter could help take off some of the burden of the situation. He wrapped his arms around his father in a big hug,

"My son, what has gone on here?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued….


	7. a discussion of sorts

Damaged Goods

Chapter 7

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donatello released his father from the binding hug, he was glad that the rat was home, but he didn't want that question to be asked just yet, how was he supposed to explain what had happened to Mikey, what had happened to the family in the two days that Splinter was gone.

The purple-banded turtle fell back to the floor, the confusion on his face only made Splinter more concerned. Sensei studied the area; his eyes fell upon Michaelangelo, his youngest son, gasping he studied the injuries, busted lip, black eye, lacerations, contusions,

"Were you ambushed?" Splinter asked leaning on his wooden walking stick, his attention diverted away from Michaelangelo to Donatello,

"Sort of", Donatello said unsure of what to say,

"My son?" Splinter asked noticing that Donatello looked uncomfortable; the turtle was fidgeting trying to work out what to say.

"Sensei, there was an incident, we were fighting the Shredder and Karai… Mikey was messing around… I took a hit, it wasn't major… the guys blamed Mikey", Donatello whispered. He thought for a second before turning to properly look at the rat, "Mikey doesn't blame them, he keeps saying it was his fault and that he had deserved it", the purple banded turtle turned to look at his fallen brother, "He's really taken it hard, the guys really hurt him", Donatello stopped speaking, he'd run out of things to say, it wasn't his story to tell, it was Mikeys and that was only if his younger brother ever decided to tell.

Splinter was desperately trying to digest the information, he was finding it hard to believe that his sons could destroy the family over a simple thing; he was also finding it hard to believe that Leonardo and Raphael were capable of doing so much damage.

He understood that they argued as siblings would, but they had never caused anything serious before. He wasn't completely oblivious to the change in Leonardo's attitude, ever since Karai had come into the picture, Leonardo had become a little more reckless, his brothers hadn't noticed it as it was a very subtle change, it seemed to only flair up in dire times, but Splinter had noticed. He had meditated on an answer to the situation and had decided that as it was only subtle and didn't endanger the family he wouldn't bring it up, but he hadn't realised how wrong he was. If only he had decided differently, then maybe Michaelangelo wouldn't be laying, injured, on the sofa in the middle of the layer.

The rat settled on the floor, he crossed his legs and looked ready to go into meditation, but Splinter didn't, he was still allowing his mind to tick into overtime. Donatello remained quiet, he knew that this situation required tentative steps, and time.

Michaelangelo stirred in his sleep, the two occupants held their breaths, they didn't want Mikey to wake up, he needed his rest, Donatello soothed his brother, gently making sure that the turtle was comfortable, this seemed to help as Mikey drifted off into a deeper slumber.

"Sensei, what are we going to do?" Donatello asked after an hour's silence,

"I need to speak to your brothers, where are they?" Splinter asked, Sensei wasn't normally one to show his emotions, but a hint of anger was lacing his voice, it made Donatello flinch, it took a lot to cheese Sensei off and obviously they'd succeeded,

"They're topside, they left to give Mikey some space", he whispered. Splinter sighed, he was still trying to work the story out, and he needed all sides before he could come to a final conclusion.

Another hour passed with the two of them staying near Mikey, Donatello keeping a constant observation, Splinter wanting to protect his son. Mikey started stirring again, but no amount of comforting was going to send the normally orange clad turtle back to sleep, his one good eye opened slowly, he was unsure of where he was. Realisation struck when he remembered that he was on the sofa, he turned his head slowly looking around and trying to work out who was here. Splinter looked directly at his injured son,

"My son, how are you feeling?" he asked concern lacing his question,

"Ugh…" he got as a reply, the groan was filled with pain and caused Donatello some concern, Mikey noticed the frown on his brothers face,

"Mikey?" Donatello asked

"I'm fine", Mikey whispered, "My knee hurts a little bit", the turtle whispered trying to divert the attention away from himself. Mikey pulled the blanket tighter around him feeling a little chill, he didn't want any questions about what had happened, he didn't want to talk about it.

"Do you want any painkillers?" Don asked watching the turtle for reactions,

"No, can I go back to my room yet?" Mikey asked impatiently,

"Mikey you trashed it, I saw when I went to go and get your blanket, I couldn't send you back up there". Indeed Donatello had seen the damage, he had struggled to get in through the door of the room, the room tended to reflect the owners personality, it was often messy but with that hint of charm that only Michaelangelo could possess, but this, this was a down right disaster area, the purple clad turtle kept looking around for where the bomb had hit.

"My son, your brother has given me an explanation of what has happened, but I would like to know more", Splinter said finally breaking his moment's silence, Mikeys good eye opened wide, he looked panic stricken,

"It wasn't their fault", he began trying to sit up, he wanted out, he wanted away from the questions, his breathing quickened, he felt trapped, Donatello tried restraining him to stop him from injuring himself even more,

"Mikey calm down", his brother said, Mikey still struggled, and he had to get away,

"I'm the one to blame, it was my fault, now leave me alone", he shouted thrashing out. Donatello kept his brother still,

"My son, calm down", Splinter said helping his son restrain his other son,

"But you want to blame them, I'm to blame it's my fault", Mikey said frightened eyes looking at his father,

"Ok my son", Splinter whispered,

"If I hadn't messed around, Donatello wouldn't have got hurt", Mikey whispered, he seemed to start a slow nodding, almost as if he was rocking gently, Splinter pulled his son into a hug of comfort, Donatello sat on the edge of the sofa, he looked at Splinter trying to read the emotions on his masters face. All he could read was concern and distress.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued….


	8. the brothers return home

Damaged Goods

Chapter 8

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning came, bringing with it a new chance to try and understand this particular situation. Michaelangelo had finally been persuaded to return back to sleep; he was still resting on the sofa in the main area of their home. Donatello had been ushered to bed as well, the turtle was very lethargic, and he was also still a little distressed about his brother. Splinter had assured the purple-banded turtle that this situation would be rectified and that until his brothers had come home and explained themselves, a solution could not be found.

The rat in question was still sitting beside his injured son, Michaelangelo had remained sleeping, a relief for the rat because he was unsure if he could help calm the turtle down. A rustle at the door drew his attention away from meditating, his eyes opened and he turned to look at the door to see his eldest son standing there, looking ashamed. The blue-banded turtle slowly and carefully moved over to the sofa,

"How is he?" Leonardo asked quietly, his voice was laced with concern, his face showed guilt and distress. Splinter didn't bother looking at him; he knew that if he did he might loose his control over his anger,

"Your brother is resting, his physical injuries are not severe", Splinter whispered, Leonardo flinched; he could feel the coldness in his fathers voice. The blue-banded turtle sank down to his knees unsure of what to do or say,

"Father I…" he began, he was finding it hard to explain what he felt, "I have dishonoured this family", he said simply, he wasn't going to sugar coat the truth, Leonardo knew what he did was wrong, and he knew that there was going to be a lot of hell to pay,

"Leonardo, in the past you have laid down your life for your family, but you have changed in the last few weeks", Splinter began, his eyes closing, "I have noticed your anger levels, and I have noticed that they are starting to rival your brother Raphael's. You need to learn to control your anger, this is a lesson on what happens when you don't", Splinter turned to look into his eyes, "You are my son, I will not stop loving you, but you and only you can apologize to your brother, and you will have to live with this guilt for a long time". Splinter turned away,

"I want to make it up to Mikey, he's my little brother, I owe it to him", Leonardo whispered,

"You need to earn Michaelangelo's trust, you and Raphael together".

Leonardo stayed for a little longer, before quietly excusing himself and heading towards his bedroom. He climbed up the stairs and moved across the balcony, through the big brown door that hid his bedroom from prying eyes. Shutting the door quietly the turtle dropped his Katana carelessly on the floor; he moved across the brickwork and dropped himself on his bed, the pillow slowly absorbing the water falling from his eyes.

Donatello had woken up after a few hours sleep, he couldn't get too much, his concern and worry for his brother and the family was taking priority. Slipping from his room he heard his older brothers door shut, deciding to go and see Leonardo he moved across the balcony.

A confrontation wasn't what he needed right now, Leonardo just wanted to cry unashamedly into his pillow, wondering if he could ever think of a way to make up for his crime. The door opened making the blue-banded turtle jump; Donatello leaned against the door jam,

"You know I shouldn't really be speaking to you", Donatello began, he moved from the door jam to stand in the room,

"Then what are you doing here?" Leonardo asked voice dripping with ice, he wanted to be alone,

"Mikeys going to need your help getting him back to his former self", the purple-banded turtle said, Leonardo turned around angrily,

"I was the one who put him there", he shouted. Donatello studied his brother, he saw the tears behind his brother's mask, and he also saw the anger in his face,

"And you're the one who needs to make it up to him, just by doing that you can make a difference", Donatello whispered. The turtle moved and sat down next to his brother, Leonardo lowered his head, his hands clasped in his lap,

"Don?" Leo asked softly,

"Yeah bro?" Don replied,

"Do you hate me?" he asked, Don sighed shaking his head,

"No I don't hate you Leo, and neither does Mikey", Don whispered placing a hand on his brothers shoulder.

Raphael returned home about an hour later, he looked roughed up, as if he'd been in a few fights. After assuring Donatello that he didn't need any treatment, he had moved to sit next to his father, he'd apologised profusely, his outward anger was non-existent, it was all directed at himself. When Splinter had asked how Raphael had achieved his injuries, the red-clad turtle had explained that he had sought out a few purple dragons and took his rage out on them.

Splinter wasn't surprised by his son's appearance, whenever a situation occurred that were so drastic Raphael always took his anger out on the non-innocents. But the rat had delivered the same message to Raphael as he had to Leonardo,

"The fact that you are showing remorse proves that you are punishing yourself, and you are mature enough to accept your responsibilities", he had whispered wisely, and now Raphael had too retired to his room, deciding that he would keep out the way, Mikey was due to wake up around about now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued….

p.s. I apologise if this chapter seems a bit crappy, I've kinda written the next section of the story and need to join this bit onto it.

Also to those of you wondering what happened to Mikey wait and find out 


	9. a decision is made

Damaged Goods

Chapter 9

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days passed in the manner of silence. Splinter was at his wits end, his sons were silent, and although he'd meditated and prayed endlessly for this day he didn't want it to come under such circumstances.

Leonardo and Raphael were being exceptionally nice to each other; the day they came back they took their anger out on each other. Originally they blamed each other for turning on their brother, but after a serious fight they realized that they were both as much to blame as each other. They agreed that for the time being, until they had their baby brother back to his former mental state, that they wouldn't argue, fight, tease or anything that involved their usual behavior. This alone brought a major silence to their home, but the other thing that was quiet was the lack of usual merriment and cheer coming from the youngest son.

Michaelangelo had become recluse, he'd chosen to stay out of the way; figuring that he couldn't do anymore damage if he just did as he was told. The turtle in question was settled in his newly revamped room; Donatello and Raphael had spent ages finding him some new furniture whilst Leonardo cleared out the old. Sensei had kept an eye on his young son whilst he was unable to go to his room. What he had seen was a little disheartening, purely because the turtle had kept himself to himself, staying in the shadows and out of direct contacts with his brothers.

Splinter settled himself down on his meditation mat, he hadn't and wouldn't stop this daily activity, and he found that it helped him to sort through different matters. He closed his eyes falling into the meditative slumber that was so familiar. The landscape of this, almost dream state, was always so beautiful, bright colours blended in to make an interesting horizon, no artist could replicate this scene.

The rat marveled at the state for a few minutes, his non-physical form wondered around the area enjoying the beauty. He stepped back in shock as the colours started changing, morphing into sickly shades of green, dark purples and blacks. Lightning crackled in the background and an enormous clap of thunder echoed throughout this dream world. Images mirrored in on the horizon, they were familiar, showing pictures of his sons, each individual one, all happy in their own right, the images continued, showing April, then Casey they all flew passed him at great speed only to be replaced by one final image. Oroku Saki's face loomed on the horizon, it was there laughing and mocking, then it transformed into the shredder and seemed to swallow everything up.

Splinter opened his eyes quickly, escaping from the grip that the meditation seemed to have on him, his breathing quickly returned to normal and he wrestled with the thought of telling his sons that something drastic might happen. After much deliberation he decided not to, his sons were already under a lot of distress at the moment, he didn't want to put the final nail in the coffin so to speak.

Donatello knocked on Michaelangelo's door; he'd brought the turtle some soup. Having decided to keep a close eye on his brother he had noticed that Mikey wasn't eating as much as he should be, the fact that he was most often missing from meals didn't help to the fact, but Donatello had also noticed that the turtle hadn't even been leaving his room to try and snack. Donatello didn't get a reply in truth he didn't really expect one. He tried the door relieved to find it unlocked.

Mikey looked towards the door as it opened, he was relieved to find that it was Donatello and not Raphael or Leonardo, in truth he was still scared of them, even though he still refused to blame them he was scared. Donatello came in carrying a tray,

"Hey Mikey", Donatello smiled, he was trying to put as much cheer into his voice as he could. Mikey looked at the turtle, but didn't acknowledge him, that was another thing that the turtle had been doing with himself, since the incident he'd hardly spoken, it took a lot to try and coax the saddened turtle to try and say anything.

"I bought you soup", Donatello whispered presenting the tray to the turtle, Mikey looked at it unsure, "You'll be please to know", Donatello began knowing full well what Mikey was implying by the stare, "That I didn't cook it, Sensei did", this bought a rare smile across Michaelangelo's face, it was only there for a second.

Mikey took the tray from his brother, still a little unsure; Don took the silence as an invitation to sit down next to Mikey on the bed.

"I'm not hungry", Mikey whispered quietly, he looked at Donatello sadly,

"I know your not, but you've got to eat something, you haven't eaten anything for a while", Donatello coaxed. Mikey nodded understanding where the turtle was coming from, it was true, he hadn't eaten much for a few days, but that didn't stop him from not being hungry.

In truth he felt empty, empty and depressed, there was a deep, dark, hole were his heart used to be, and the darkness was slowly starting to suck the life out of him. Taking the spoon he resided himself to his fate and slowly started eating.

After Donatello had managed to coax his younger brother into eating, he even managed to persuade him to come out of his room. Of course he had to bribe Mikey, stating that if he came out of his room for an hour, he'd leave him alone for the rest of the day. The two walked across the balcony, the younger turtle was twitch, he was scared and afraid, worried that he might walk into his brothers. Donatello tried his best to reassure the turtle but to no avail he was still nervous. And then it happened.

The two had walked down the stairs, Raphael walked into their line of sight, and Mikey grew even more nervous,

"Hey Mikey nice to see you up and around", Raphael said jogging closer to the two, Mikey panicked and ducked behind his brother, "Mikey I won't hurt you", Raph said trying to reach around,

"Leave me alone", Mikey whispered scared, he moved away from the reach, all the while Donatello was being jerked around.

Splinter left his room intent on spending some time with his youngest. He was watching the scene unfold, and he was worried how his youngest son was reacting.

Raphael stopped moving,

"Ok, Mikey, I'll go, I just wanted to say I'm sorry", the red clad turtle whispered before moving off. All the occupants in the room could hear the hurt in Raphs voice, Donatello even wanted to go after him to make sure he was ok, but then that would leave Mikey alone and he was the more vulnerable one here, he'd speak to Raphael later.

Splinter then decided on one thing, it would be best to split the brothers up, a home should be a sanctuary, somewhere for one to feel safe, and Michaelangelo wasn't feeling safe. Maybe he could call in a favour with Miss O'Neal, she was a friend, and despite Michaelangelo's tendency to get on peoples nerves, April had never truly lost it with the turtle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued.


	10. introducing april

Damaged Goods

Chapter 10

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The music was loud and bouncy; it filled the large apartment in every sense, a tall red headed woman danced around dusting to the music. She moved over to the cabinet scooting gently around each ornament, her hair fell into her eyes causing her to chuckle as she continued with the dusting, blowing out of the corner of her mouth she hoped to dislodge the hair from her eyes, but as it always happens it didn't work.

She started to sweep the annoying hair back but stopped mid way as she heard a knock at the door; she quickly found the remote to the stereo system and muted the loud music. Discarding the feather duster into the nearest drawer she headed towards the door, another knock,

"Hang on just coming", she shouted at the door, sighing she moved towards the red wooden door, turning the handle she opened the door looking to the outside,

"Master Splinter?" she asked looking at the rat standing there, he had a solemn look on his face, he stepped forward into the light,

"Miss O'Neil", his wizened voice began, "I come before you to ask a favour", he said bowing slightly, April looked confused but didn't have a chance to answer before Splinter carried on, "There has been a great uproar between brothers, and as a father I feel that at this time it is best to separate them", he looked to the shadows of his left,

and then continued to look at April, "I want them to understand that their actions can have dire consequences", Splinter whispered, he nodded and another figure moved into the more visible shadows, April recognised it as one of the turtles, but which one she couldn't tell, his weapons were missing and so was his bandana, the turtle was carrying a bag with some of his intact possessions in, but he shifted nervously as April scrutinized him. Splinter coughed a little regaining April's attention, "Michaelangelo is finding it hard to cope in the sewers", he whispered,

"He can stay here", April whispered letting the two inside, that's when she noticed the bruises on Michaelangelo, she also noticed the slight limp, "What happened?" she asked gasping as the injured turtle, Michaelangelo froze looking anywhere but at the two people,

"That is a situation that needs to be told by Michaelangelo", Splinter said, he placed a hand on the turtles shell offering some comfort,

"I understand, the attic has been done up as the spare bedroom, Mikey can stay up there", April said motioning for the two to follow her.

"It's a little sparse but I'm sure you can spruce it up", April smiled encouraging Michaelangelo into the room,

"Thanks" Mikey whispered quietly, April strained to hear it, but she could and she heard the sketchiness through lack of use,

"I'll be downstairs if you need me", April said to the two before pulling the door closed and heading downstairs to allow the two time to talk. Michaelangelo stood where he was, his bag dangled listlessly in his hands,

"My son, this separation is not to be blamed on you", the old rat whispered, he moved to stand in front of the depressed turtle, "I am hoping that it will help you heal," he whispered, Michaelangelo nodded, knowing that being left alone was inevitable, he was worried that the nightmares would return.

Michaelangelo moved towards the bed, it was situated in the corner much to Mikeys liking; he could watch the door and window from the vantage point on the bed. Dropping his bag on the floor beside the bed he crawled under the sheets and hugged the pillow close to him,

"Sleep well my son, may tomorrow be more joyful for you", he whispered before leaving to return to the lair. Mikey listened to the door shut; he then turned over to survey his new room, the walls were pale blue, the carpet was dark, an old green sofa was nestled in the corner, a few soft pillows decorated it's surface, a large window looking out to New York was the main source of possible light. The only other item was a distressed tall lamp that looked neglected and unused.

The turtle sighed, he was tired sure, but he didn't know if he was tired enough to sleep, the past couple of days he needed to really ware himself down before he could sleep, and even then Splinter or Donatello had to be with him so he knew that he wasn't alone.

Splinter wondered through the sewers pondering the recent events, he was unsure of what action he should take, and he was hoping that he was taking the right path. His foot grazed a stray can sending it jutting into the river flowing next to the walk path. April had seemed worried, but after a few words from Splinter she had calmed down, even talking about preparing Michaelangelo's favourite breakfast in the morning, a glimpse of a smile graced Splinters lips as he remembered her enthusiasm, if only he could share the same.

The old rat moved through the entrance of his home only to be met by stony silence. Michaelangelo was the life of the lair, often hatching plans just to get people to interact with each other, but it seemed that without him the lair was a dead, desolate place, the rat sighed, he'd originally gone away to gain some peace when he was meditating, he didn't expect to get it when he came back.

Donatello ventured out of his lab as soon as he heard the rat come in, the purple clad turtle looked emotionally exhausted after playing mediator between all his brothers, he didn't want Mikey to go, but it worked out easier then moving two hot headed brothers,

"How did he take it?" Donnie asked the rat,

"I am concerned that he might become more withdrawn", the rat said rubbing his tired eyes, "He seemed to dislike the idea, but I feel that it may be for the best because of his shyness around all of his brothers", he whispered, Donatello knew exactly what Sensei was going on about, Michaelangelo had become withdrawn from the others, he hardly spoke now, had to be coaxed to eat, needed to be watched whilst he slept, all because he feared his two older brothers, feared the beating that they had given, scared that it would happen again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued.


	11. i spy with my little eye

Damaged Goods

Chapter 11

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oroku Saki had been watching the turtles for some time now; they were holding his immense interest. He had been studying them ever since their last run in, when he saw how they reacted in a situation. His spy had just reported back to him, stating how one had been removed from the clan, this pleased him immensely; he could now pick the turtles off one by one.

He had originally asked Leonardo to join his side. Telling a few untruths to try and convince the turtle, but the turtle had seen through the mockery quite quickly. Originally this had angered Saki, but he had devised a plan and managed to get his esteemed team of scientist to invent a mind control chemical and through this chemical he intended to get the turtles to work with him by force.

Karai was sat on her bed; her room was dark, lit by candles. It was a traditional room, with rice paper walls, scriptures hanging, and a futon bed. Her father had divulged his plan to her, and explained how she would help to implement it. The indication that she was to be involved sat heavy on her mind. She had promised the turtles their lives if they helped her to get New York back under the Foots command; she had given her word of honor. Although she wasn't murdering their physical body she was still murdering their souls.

She had seen with her own eyes the damage that chemical C5591 could do, it turned the body into a mindless puppet, with the strings being pulled by someone else. Who could live like that, and who could indulge their fanatical nature with such a thing. Sometimes she doubted her fathers sanity, then she would scold and punish herself for thinking such traitorous thoughts, but this time Karai could not change her mind, she was doubting her fathers intentions towards the turtles, they could end up dead.

Honor was important to a ninja, it was the difference between right and wrong, a ninja with honor, would never strike first, they would only fight to defend, not for gain and not without just causes. To say they wouldn't fight for revenge is unfair, vengeance can consume anyone, and Karai was no different. When she first thought that her father had been killed she wanted to destroy the person or people who were responsible, but after seeing the state that New York had disintegrated too she decided that their were more important things.

Sighing the young woman picket up a book, the book was in an ancient language, it reminded her of home, of a time where she didn't have to worry about the problems of a warlords life. Stroking the cover the memories surfaced, but were quickly quashed when a knock at her door disturbed her. Discarding the book safely onto the floor she rose to answer it. Sliding the rice paper doors open she saw the tall, large figure of Hun. She disliked the brute immensely, he was just too much, she disliked the way he went about things, but most of all she disliked the way he sucked up to her father.

"What do you want?" she asked, disdain in her voice, he sneered at her,

"The master has summoned you", he said, his arms moved to fold across his chest, the purple snake tattoo shimmered and rippled with his bulk, it looked as though it was alive.

"I do not need your escort", she snarled then shutting her door she moved around him and headed to her father. Hun followed but at a distance, he knew that tangling with her could cause some serious injuries.

Karai entered her father's favoured room, she bowed before him, this mark of respect was something that she could still do, although sometimes she had to wonder why she did it. But she knew the consequences of not following with traditions, she saw that in everyone's face, and she also saw some of the injuries.

"Ah Karai, I have sent one of my soldiers to deliver a message to one of the turtles, your job is to intercept the turtle at midnight tomorrow night", Saki whispered, he was settled in front of his table, his hands clasped together in between the cloth of his suit.

"Yes Master", she whispered obediently,

"And you know the price of failure" he growled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued.


	12. the message

Damaged Goods

Chapter 12

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning light shone through the window casting shadows were it couldn't reach. April knocked on the door politely; she had gone ahead with the preparation of Mikeys favourite breakfast, waffles coated with loads of syrup. Opening the door she carried the tray inside, she expected the turtle to be in bed still asleep as was the norm for Michaelangelo, what she found however was a little unsettling, Mikey had pulled the tatty green sofa up to the window, he was tucked into the corner of the sofa wrapped in a blanket, he just seemed to be staring.

Settling the tray of foods onto the bedside table she moved towards the turtle, the floorboard underneath her foot creaked, it seemed to wake the turtle up, he spun around looking at the woman, she smiled sheepishly,

"Never was very good at the silence bit", she said continuing to venture forward, Mikey half smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, he turned back to the window, looking out at the vast depth of New York. April moved to sit down next to the turtle,

"I made you breakfast", April smiled trying to coax something out of the saddened turtle, a few minutes passed before the silence was broken by Mikey,

"Thanks," he whispered quietly, "But I'm not really hungry", he said, his fingers fiddled with the corner of the blanket. April had retrieved the tray from the bedside table and returned to sit next to Mikey,

"But it's your favourite", she smiled undeterred by the glum expression, she handed the plate to him, "Besides, I wouldn't be being a good host if I didn't take care of my guests", she stated matter of factly. Mikey studied the plate in front of him, he could feel the warmth radiating from the plate, he looked at April, she seemed eager and presented him with a fork, he took the offered implement. He looked back to the plate, then slowly bought an amount up to his mouth, he ate a piece savouring the taste.

Mikey didn't eat much more, he loved waffles, but there was something that was holding him back, he looked at April a sorry expression on his face,

"Don't worry Mikey, at least you ate something", she smiled taking the plate from Michaelangelo. The turtle wrapped the blanket around him tighter, he was always cold these days, the feeling ran deep through his veins, April deposited the plate on the floor, she then turned to look back at the turtle who had almost doubled up on himself trying to keep warm. She sighed, trying to keep it quiet, 'Whatever's affected Mikey has done some serious damage', she thought to herself,

"How did you sleep?" she asked softly, concern lacing her voice, Mikey sighed looking away,

"I didn't", he whispered quietly, he continued his watch out the window, "Did you know that the hotel sign that's across the road blinks once every half an hour?" he added,

"No, but I do now" she smiled softly.

April eventually left Mikey, saying that he didn't have to stay up here all the time, he was welcome to travel the apartment as much as he wanted, Mikey had just nodded continuing his watch on the outside world.

A foot soldier jumped across the rooftops, it was early in the morning, roughly about seven am, and no normal person was up at this time. He hopped from rooftop to rooftop looking for his prey; he was to deliver a message, a message from Oroku Saki. Standing on a vantage point the ninja spied the apartment he was supposed to infiltrate. Spies had indicated that the turtles were experiencing tough times, and that one of them had been split up from his brothers. The shredder seized this opportunity with great gusto.

The ninja was now using spikes to climb up the wall, he nestled himself to the side of the window, just out of range but still with the ability to peer over the ledge to see the inside of the room. He got himself close to the wall and leant over to look through the window, he was relieved to see that the occupant looked asleep,

"Perfect" he whispered, "this will make my job a lot easier", he tested the window finding that it was open, he slid it up a little and deposited a single sheet of paper into the turtles lap, then quick as a flash he was bouncing back across the rooftops to return to his master and tell him of his success.

Mikey shivered in his sleep; after April had left he had managed to drift into a shallow sleep, now his sleep was being disturbed by a cold blowing wind. He couldn't avoid it any longer and reluctantly opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that the window was open, he studied it confused, he couldn't remember opening the window. A cold wind blew through the window making the turtle shiver again and he quickly slammed the window shut, he moved with the intention of going to the bed to warm up, that's when he noticed a piece of paper on the floor, 'that wasn't there before', he thought. He picked the paper up before unfolding it; he gripped his blanket and moved towards the bed,

_Dear Michaelangelo_

Do not fear, I wish to apologize for my deed. Please meet me on April's rooftop at midnight tonight.

_Love your brother_

_Leonardo_

Michaelangelo frowned, he didn't deserve his brother's apology, and it was he that should be apologising. In his depressed state he didn't realise that maybe something was wrong, he ignored it before hiding the letter in his bag, he would go and see his brother tonight, he would listen to what his older brother would say and then he would set him straight once and for all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued.


	13. intoducing casey jones

Damaged Goods

Chapter 13

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning slowly turned to afternoon and then turned to night. April sat on her sofa, she was trying to watch television, but her thoughts kept drifting to the solemn turtle upstairs in her loft, he was a shadow of his former self, that she could tell for herself. She idly flicked through the channels, trying to settle on something that looked remotely interesting.

"Sixty-six channels and there's nothing on," she muttered to herself finally switching the television off and discarding the remote on the sofa next to her. A knock on the door caused her to jump, she left the sofa heading towards the door. Opening the red door she wasn't expecting to see Casey standing there,

"Yo April!" he exclaimed, he ventured through the door shoving past her, she huffed before shutting the door behind him, he turned around to face her and pulled out a bouquet of flowers,

"Casey I…" she looked shocked, normally a couple of carnations didn't do it for her, but considering who it was coming from she took it as a great compliment,

"Oh it's nothing", he began "I was wondering if you would like to come to the movies with me, there's a great film on I wanna see", he said,

"Casey as flattering as that is, I can't", she said,

"What? Why?" he asked, he obviously wasn't used to being shot down like that,

"I'm looking after someone", she began unsure of what to say to Casey, she didn't know if he had been told about the current situation,

"Who?" he asked slumping down on the sofa looking rejected,

"Mikey, there was an incident at the layer…" she began trying to explain to the man, he cut her off,

"Mikey, he's upstairs? I haven't seen that turtle for ages", he stood up heading towards the stairs to go see the turtle,

"Casey wait, Mikey isn't himself", April called after him, but it was too late, Casey had gone barrelling in headfirst.

Mikey had heard Casey come into the apartment, I mean who wouldn't be able to hear a two tonne elephant with a megaphone for a voice, he cringed though when he heard the man running up the stairs. Mikey hid underneath the blanket, before opting for trying to hide in the shadows, he hid well and when Casey came through the door, he held his breath.

Casey looked around; he couldn't see anyone here,

"Mikey, you here?" Casey asked, April followed him in,

"Casey Jones!" she shouted angrily, "I wish you would listen to me…" she trailed off realising that there was someone missing, "Mikey?" she asked the air,

"I'm still here", Mikey whispered from the shadows, the two people who weren't hidden couldn't pin point Mikes exact location,

"Yo Mikey come out of the shadows, we got talking to do", Casey said happily, he was oblivious to the fact that there was a situation,

"I'm happy here", he muttered quietly. April ushered a flabbergasted Casey out of the room and downstairs,

"I warned you", she said then pointed to the door, "I'll phone you later and explain, but I need to go upstairs and do some damage control". She disappeared back upstairs and waited for the slamming of the door, which came as she hit the last step. Slowly she reached the door and knocked gently, opening it she noticed that Mikey still hadn't come of the shadows,

"Mikey, Casey's gone, you can come out now", she whispered softly, nothing happened, "I'll turn on the lights and then you'll have nowhere to hide", she said her voice sounding playfully evil. A shuffle bought her attention to the neglected lamp, Mikey moved out of the way from the lamp and into the light,

"How are you?" she asked moving over to him, she pulled a hand into hers, he shrugged, not really acknowledging anything. April sighed before leading him to the bed, "Can I get you anything?" she asked softly,

"No thank you, just please don't let happen again", he said a small smile edging onto his face, April smiled too, that was the most she had heard him say since he had arrived at her apartment last night. The turtle settled down on the soft mattress, he looked weary, ready to sleep for a while, April smiled pulling the blanket to rest underneath his chin, he gave her a small smile, before he succumbed to some much needed sleep.

A few hours later, and a distant chime sounded for midnight, April was asleep, she'd followed in Mikeys footsteps. Michaelangelo was now wide-awake, he was contemplating the note, and intended to head up to the roof to see his brother. He looked at the note one last time before dropping it on the top of his bag and heading from the bed towards the window.

Opening the large glass, he peered out onto the New York skyline; it was an image that always took his breath away, the bright lights, the music, and the size of the buildings. Edging through the window he started climbing up Aprils building to the roof. Once over the edge he noticed his brother in the corner, his blue bandana swaying in the breeze, he noticed that his brother was looking over the other side of the roof. Mikey stood up from his crouched position, he was scared sure, scared of his brother, but he needed to make his presence known. Shuffling forward he stopped a few metres away,

"Leo?" Mikey whispered, and that was it, the turtle turned around, but it wasn't Leo, it was a hologram, it vanished out of sight into the little holo projector on the ground. Mikey gasped panic was lacing his face and his every movement. He started to back track only to be headed of by Foot ninjas, he tried to head in the other direction, but the foot elite jumped into his way, then he realised he was trapped. He turned in every direction, trying to find a way out, he didn't have his weapons, and he'd left them behind. He ran in circles trying to find a way out, and every time a little hope came someone would bounce him back to the middle.

The crowd dispersed a little allowing a shadowy figure to flow through the cracks. Karai stood before the warrior, sorrow was etched on her face, but she had to follow her master's orders. She withdrew her Katana, pointing it at the vulnerable turtle,

"Michaelangelo, you will succumb to the Foot by force", she said forcibly, she drew her katana back to act as an indicator. A scientist stabbed the turtle with a needle, Mikey momentarily struggled, but then the drug took effect causing the turtle to become woozy. Mikey collapsed on the floor, his eyes closing and his world going dark.

Karai stared at the scene, she watched as the scientist withdrew the syringe, then she marvelled at how the turtle seemed to look ill, then collapse, but then stand up, he was a puppet, a thing to do ones bidding. Karai sighed softly, this was a depressing moment, and her honour was now totally destroyed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued.


	14. mikeys missing

Damaged Goods

Chapter 14

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shutters fluttered in the soft breeze, April was finding it hard to sleep with the amount of noise coming from New York, but she knew that if she did shut the window the heat would slowly keep her awake. Sighing softly she got out of her bed, her hair fell in her face but she quickly tied it back. Standing stretched her aching joints whilst looking in the full-length mirror, then a loud clunk echoed throughout the bedroom, the sound originating from the roof,

"That's not normal", she whispered to herself, she pulled on her dressing gown and rushed over to Mikeys room.

Pushing the door open she expected to see the turtle still in bed, asleep, but what she saw surprised her even more, he wasn't there. Reaching over she flicked the light switch, intending to take away the shadows that the turtle so liked to hide in. Nobody was there, then April noticed the stark open window

"He's gone out", she whispered to herself, she shut the window slightly as the wind was now starting to pick up. April left the window slightly open to let Mikey know he was still welcome. Stepping backwards she sat on his abandoned bed, the sheets still held a slight warmth; he obviously hadn't been long gone. She continued to stare out the window hoping that the turtle would return soon, he had caused her some great concern over the past day. Looking down at his abandoned bag a piece of paper was folded neatly on top of his possessions. April picked the paper up, it wasn't hers, it was a piece of Mikeys private life, but something was compelling her to try and look at it. The paper was yellowish in colour, her fingers stroked the surface, it felt somewhat like parchment. Unfolding the letter she noticed the neatly written letter, it was addressed to Mikey, she already felt guilty for reading it, but she noticed whom it was from,

"Leonardo's writing isn't like this", she said stroking the type as if it could giver her a clue as to who had written it.

Sat in the kitchen the kettle boiled, April was still studying the note, hoping it could giver her clues, she had yet to inform the others yet, she was hoping that maybe Mikey would come back, it had only been an hour. Making herself a coffee she continued to read the letter over and over, forwards, backwards, it all read the same. Sighing with resignation she picked up the communicator.

Raphael had just collapsed in his hammock, the turtle had exhausted himself by running through the sewers, it seemed to be the only way he could get sleep, even if it was only for a couple of hours. His dreams were now permanently marred with the images of his brother, bruised and bleeding, and the anger he had felt at the time. His eyes felt heavy and he could feel himself starting to fall into an exhausted sleep.

Raphael had yet to take any of his battle equipment off, having decided that doing so would make him wake up more. But he nearly thanked god he decided not to as he felt the vibrations of his shell cell. Falling into a more coherent state he pulled the communicator out of his belt and answered it,

"Hello?" he answered softly, it was April, he quickly realised, he listened to her conversation absent mindly, but then he heard the dreaded words. He tried to digest them, his temper not going out of control, his concern for his brother shone through most,

"What do you mean he's missing?" he asked, he sat up in his hammock a little too quickly, and nearly fell out, he listened to her a little more, "We're on our way", he said intending to go and get the others.

April hung up the phone, she was concerned about Mikey, but knew that there wasn't a lot she could do. She sipped at her coffee, the beverage making her wake up a little, the letter was still within reaching distance, but she still couldn't understand it. She decided to go and get dressed, the turtles had only seen her once in her dressing gown, and they'd made some rather rude gestures about it, but she scolded them, then put it down to the fact that they were indeed teenagers at heart.

She stepped out of her bedroom freshly showered and clean, a towel was wrapped loosely around her shoulders absorbing any stray water. Continuing into her lounge she noticed it was still empty, the window had been left open to allow the turtles to make their usual entrance, realising that she had left something in the kitchen she went to retrieve it. All it took was a matter of seconds; April returned with the letter in her hands, her full attention on it, it wasn't until she bumped into Leonardo that she realised that she wasn't alone. To say April jumped would be an understatement, she was pure scared and picked up the telephone intending to use it as a weapon. Leonardo tried to calm her down, a small smile playing on his face,

"Chill April, it's only us, put the phone down", he whispered softly,

"What have I told you about doing that!" she exclaimed angrily, she slammed the telephone down on the table, then marched completely into the living room, Donatello was sat on the couch, his bo staff being used as a leaning post. Raphael was staring out the window, his attention only half on the roof; Master Splinter was sat lotus style on the floor.

Leonardo followed April at a distance,

"What happened?" he asked softly, trying not to rile the red head anymore,

"I don't know, he was gone and I found this", she said handing the letter over to Leonardo. The blue banded turtle studied it momentarily, his eyes widened when he read who it was from,

"But I didn't write this", he whispered, he held the letter at a distance as if it was burning him,

"That's not all, I heard noises on the roof", April said sighing sadly,

"When?" Raphael asked, this obviously gained his attention,

"About an hour ago… but I don't know what happened", she quickly added,

"Donatello, you and Raphael go to the roof, try to search out some clues as to what may have happened to your brother", Splinter said breaking his silence, "Myself and Leonardo will discuss with Miss O'Neil the events of tonight". The two aforementioned turtles nodded and disappeared out on the roof top Donatello with his thinking mode on, Raphael with his 'I'm gonna annihilate anyone who gets in my way' head on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued.


	15. blood cover syringe

Damaged Goods

Chapter 15

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching them go April sunk on the now abandoned couch, her head was a jumble, and now she didn't know what to think. Obviously something was seriously wrong with Mikey, this she knew from the experiences of the last day, but then what and who would have written that note, was the turtle in any danger?

Splinter coughed slightly disturbing April from her thoughts,

"Miss O'Neil", he began, the note had made its way to him, "How did you come across this note?" he asked, Leonardo settled himself on the other side of the room, in a position similar to that of his father,

"I was having trouble sleeping with all the noise from outside", she began, she saw Splinters eyebrows rise "You know the usual noisy car, and loud music from life in New York. Well I got up to go and get something to drink, then I heard a noise from the roof. I thought that maybe it was a bird or something, but though it best to go and check on Mikey, just in case", she sighed clasping her hands together in her lap, her eyes were focused on them,

"And he wasn't there", Leonardo finished for her, he had noticed her uneasiness instantly,

"No" she whispered sadly,

"April, don't feel like you've failed us, it was my brothers decision to go out", Leonardo sad softly, he moved over and leaned in placing a hand on hers. April looked at him sadly.

Raphael and Donatello reached the roof in record time; they had to find out what could have happened to their brother. Raphael took a cursory glance of the area, whilst Donatello started to delve into more detailed approach. Raphael began scanning the walls looking for signs; normally with ninja fights throwing stars would often be used. His fingers traced several lines, they lined up with the usual throwing stars, he'd recognise the signs of the immediately, he'd seen enough of them,

"Raph, I found something", Donatello said pulling up a plastic bag in front of him,

"Me too", he said, Donatello came over the bag hanging at his waist,

"What have you found?" the turtle asked,

"Throwing star marks", Raphael replied, he traced the lines again, "There must have been a fight", he looked at Donatello, "Well?"

"I found this", he held the bag in front of Raphael's beak, the red clad turtle gasped when he saw it,

"Is that a…" he trailed off his question unfinished,

"Yes, and it's fresh, I need to find out if that is Michaelangelo's blood on the tip", he dropped the plastic wrapped syringe into his bag.

"Leo why was Mikey up here in the first place?" April asked, she knew that Splinter had told her that it was Mikeys story to tell, but if she had a good enough understanding maybe it would enable her to stop blaming herself so much. Leonardo sighed, he knew that question was coming, and he still didn't want to answer it,

"There was a fight, with the Shredder", he began slowly, he only wanted to fill her in enough so she would understand, he could see that she was distressed, "Mikey was teasing Karai, messing around, you know how he normally acts. That day had been bad enough, Raphael was trying so hard to get to me, Mikey was pulling practical jokes and no one was listening to me, Sensei was gone on a meditation trip and it was me in charge. Karai tried to punch Mikey, but Mikey ducked out of the way, the punch hit Donatello, causing him to fall some distance, he nearly broke his arm. Mikey was apologetic, even offered to do Donnie's chores for a month, but I lost it, I lost my temper, and so did Raphael", Leonardo's voice was laced with distress,

"We nearly killed Mikey", Raphael finished as he moved in through the window, "We destroyed Mikey just because he was being himself", he whispered solemnly. April gasped, she was shocked sure, and it would explain the changes in Michaelangelo, but she could also see that the brothers were feeling nothing but remorse for their actions. Turning to Donatello, the only turtle who had kept quiet, she noticed the sadness in his eyes,

"What did you find?" she asked, scared to find out the answer,

"A blood covered syringe", he began "Throwing star marks", he continued, "There was a battle, I need to find if this blood was Michaelangelo's".

The rice paper doors opened up to reveal a troop of Foot, lead by Karai. Karai moved into her master's room and kneeled before him, the rest of the foot followed suit,

"I trust the mission was a success", Oroku Saki asked in his gravely voice,

"Yes master", she said obediently,

"Well show my new slave in", he ordered turning to face the door, Karai stood up; the other foot did not,

"Come", she commanded, watching as the doors opened again, this time to reveal a shadowy figure, the shadowy figure walked forward, doing as he was commanded, "Kneel down before the mighty Shredder", Karai said, distain lacing her voice, but the distain wasn't at the person, it was at herself, Oroku Saki looked pleased,

"Michaelangelo is mine to command, the effects of the chemical should be permanent after seven days, and then he is mine to do with as I want". He cackled menacingly then looked at Karai,

"Take our guest down to the scientists, he needs weapons, and armour if he is to fight valiantly in my army, I will continue to hatch a plan to get the other turtles to join me", he cackled again, "They will join me, willingly or by voice, I **will** be invincible". Karai bowed her head, disgrace ebbed at her, but she followed her masters orders and lead the puppet down to the scientists, she was reluctant to leave the turtle in their attentive care, who knew if they would experiment on him, no, he was needed by her father, it wasn't worth their life's to destroy this one with experiments and tests.

Karai left and headed to her room, she couldn't watch as the turtle was poked and prodded, collapsing on her bed she pulled her pillow to her face, to try and muffle her cries, her tears being absorbed by the soft object.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued.


	16. raphael gets taken

Damaged Goods

Chapter 16

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donatello lifted his gaze from the microscope, he was in his lab studying the contents of the syringe, he had Leonardo and Raphael towering over him constantly, they were both waiting for the results of the tests. Donatello had found it hard to work under the pressure, but he knew that no amount of talking would persuade the two turtles to leave.

"It's Mikeys blood", he sighed, he studied the readouts from a near by machine, "But it's been diluted by something",

"What do you mean diluted with something?" Leonardo asked, his arms were crossed across his chest; he was stood up straight, his face laced with concern,

"There is a chemical compound that I don't recognise, it's complex and involves DNA",

"How long would it take to work out what it is?" Raphael asked, he was twirling a Sai in his hand, although it annoyed Leonardo, the blue clad turtle was mature enough to realise that it helped calm the red clad turtle somewhat,

"That's the thing, judging by its complex structure and the amount of strains and variations, plus the interlinking with the DNA structures of Mikeys blood…" Raphael cut Donatello off,

"In English braniac," he said harshly obviously not wanting to try and digest Donatello's rambling,

"It will take me approximately three years to work this stuff out", he paused doing some mental calculations, "And another few years to work out an antidote",

"But we don't got the time!" Raphael exclaimed,

"I'm quite well aware of that Raph!" Donatello shouted, he was angered that his brother thought so little of him, he swallowed his anger, this wasn't the time, and they had his younger brother to worry about.

"We need to find out what the chemical has done to Mikey," Leonardo said sensing a need to calm down the situation,

"We need to find Mikey", Raphael continued flipping his Sai,

"We go on patrols together, they've picked one of us off what's to stop them picking the rest of us off", Leonardo said,

"Well it's midnight now", Donatello said looking at the small clock on his desk,

"What's say we go now," he said standing up and picking his bo staff up from the ground.

The three brothers were crouched on top of the water tower surveying the New York skyline in different directions. Their bandanas were swaying in the breeze; their emotions clear on their face,

"There's been no sign", Leonardo whispered, his eyes still sharp and focused on his area of the city, both the brothers nodded, they noticed the twinge of defeat in his brothers voice, the slump in his shoulders, they shared the feelings,

"We best call it a night, we need the rest to continue searching tomorrow", Donatello said standing up, he used his bo as a support staff, but Raphael wasn't having any of it,

"We can't just leave it!" he exclaimed pounding his fist into the ground angrily,

"Raph we have no choice", Leo said, he didn't want an argument to start up, he had enough problems on his plate at the moment,

"No we do have a choice, you just don't want to take it," Raphael said poking his thumb into his leaders chest,

"What do you want us to do, go running into the Shredders home?" Leonardo asked, he shoved Raphael's hand off of his chest, "That's what he's expecting, he'll attack when he feels it's time," Leo sighed

"Well I'm not going to listen to it, I'm carrying on", Raphael exclaimed, angered that his brother was not listening to him,

"Raph no, we said we stick together", Leonardo pulled on his brothers arm, Raphael shrugged it off,

"No you said Leo", the red-banded turtle shouted before leaping off towards the other buildings, Leonardo and Donatello raced after him, they weren't about to let another brother go and disappear like Mikey had, they needed all the help that they could get.

Raphael grimaced as he realised his brothers were gaining on him, he wanted to be alone, it was his fault that Mikey was missing, he knew it, and he wanted to be able to show is emotions without anyone around, without anyone to laugh at him. That is why Raphael had argued with his brother, he knew it would lay the perfect excuse for leaving, but his brother was persistent. He jumped a few more buildings before he got caught up in a trap; he was surrounded by Foot soldiers,

"What the?" he asked to no one in particular, his brothers jumped onto the roof behind the group,

"Raph get out of there", Leonardo shouted quickly, Raphael nodded already drawing his Sais from his belt,

"Already on it bro", he said starting to tackle some of the foot, but there were too many, they quickly over powered the three turtles. The group separated allowing the person in charge of the mission to step through,

"Karai!" Leonardo and Raphael growled in unison,

"Yes, and we have a use for Raphael", she grinned manically, but the grin didn't quite reach her eyes, her eyes were full of sorrow and regret, "Do it", she ordered, her voice cracked a little as she shouted her order but the intention behind it was there. A foot lifted a syringe up and stabbed it into Raphael's arm, he complained, tried to struggle but it was too late, his eyes drooped and he collapsed to the ground. Donatello and Leonardo struggled to try and break free; they needed to help their brother. They stopped their struggling as their brother stood up, his face was emotionless, his eyes, lifeless and his Sais were discarded on the floor, the Raphael they knew would never allow his Sais to be held in such disregard,

"Pick up your weapons", Karai ordered, the red clad turtle did as he was told, picking the weapons up, he just held them in his hands, "Put them away", Karai continued, with Raphael following her command,

"Don we got to book", Leo whispered to his brother,

"I know on three", he whispered, "Three", he said and they both managed to ditch there captors heading for lower ground, and eventually home. The foot started to follow them,

"Leave them", Karai ordered, "We have what we came for".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued.


	17. the plan

Damaged Goods

Chapter 16

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Staring out the window into the night sky Leonardo couldn't help but feel sorrow and regret. Their fight with Karai had cost them their brother Raphael, and Leonardo was the one taking it the hardest. Donatello was sat on the sofa next to April, they had come to hide at her apartment until early dawn, and then they planned to sneak down to their home to inform Master Splinter that another turtle had been abducted by the Foot.

"Leonardo, I know it's hard but you need to focus your energies on getting your brothers back", April said standing up from the sofa, she moved over to the turtle and placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked at the hand but then continued looking out the window. April sighed, the arm swinging to her side,

"Don't take it hard April" Donatello began as April moved to sit back down where she originally was, "Leo has a hard time dealing with defeat, he believes he's failed", Donatello began again but was quickly interrupted by Leonardo,

"I have failed, I failed Mikey, I failed Raph but worse of all I have failed my Master", Leo huffed; he crossed his arms across his chest and leant against a nearby wall. Donatello sighed,

"Leo you haven't failed anyone, you need to help to get them back",

"If it's the last thing I do I plan to Donnie", the leader sighed before finally moving away from the window and settling down on the chair.

April sighed, they'd spent the past half an hour in pure silence,

"Anyone want anything to eat or drink?" she asked, trying to break the silence, the two turtles shook their heads no and returned to their contemplative thought. April threw her head back and stared at the ceiling boredom playing at her mind, Donatello looked at her,

"We're sorry April it's just we're concerned," Donatello said placing a hand on hers, she looked at him and smiled,

"I know Don, it's just that I've never seen any of you so down and out before, you're always so happy,"

"We've been struck a massive blow April, how the hell do you react to something like this?" Leonardo asked angered immensely, April looked shocked, Leonardo lowered his head in shame, "I'm sorry April", he whispered softly, "This whole situation is getting too much, it's gone from one thing to another",

"I know Leo", she paused for a few moments deliberating on what to say next, "You are strong people, both mentally and physically, I've seen you guys pull through some of the most horrific things, and keep smiling", she clasped her hands in her lap studying them intently, "You guys will find a way of getting them back, your too strong to just give up". Leonardo and Donatello digested the advice,

"We will not give up", Leonardo affirmed to himself and his brother,

"Never", Donatello agreed softly, April smiled to herself as she saw a look of determination cross over their faces. Donatello stood up, he started pacing the floor he was in a state of thought, and it could be seen through his demeanour. Donatello stopped and looked at his blue clad brother,

"We need a plan", he began, "They are using our brothers for a reason and I want to know what, but we also need to figure out a way of getting our brothers back and reuniting our family", Leonardo nodded,

"We need to know what we are dealing with", he said looking at both April and Don,

"Well it's a controlling drug that much I got from witnessing Raphael injected with it", Don began, "And we also know that the shredder is behind it, otherwise what would Karai be doing there", Don noticed that his brother tightened his fists and grimaced when the name was mentioned.

"So it's simple then we break into Shredders tower and find out what the hell he's playing at", Leonardo said,

"We're only two Leo, we wouldn't stand a chance", Don said moving over to his brother,

"You think me, Casey and Master Splinter are going to just sit and wait for you guys to be reunited you have another thing coming", April said, annoyed that they would assume such a thing,

"April we can't ask you to fight it might be dangerous", Leonardo began but was cut off,

"Dangerous smangerous, I don't care Leo, you've never listened to me or Master Splinter said something was dangerous and I'm not about to listen to you", she calmed down a little noticing the concerned looks in her friends faces, "Listen guys you've stuck your neck on the line for me and Casey so many times, I think it's about time we returned the favour, at least provide a distraction so you guys can get what you need, and don't forget you'll also have Leatherhead to help if Don can contact him", Leonardo and Donatello smiled sincerely,

"Thanks April", they said together. April smiled her tactic had worked for once,

"Now lets get hold of Casey".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued.


	18. karai

Damaged Goods

Chapter 18

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oroku Saki sat on a soft mat, legs crossed an ancient parchment in front of him. The parchment was lying on a rectangular table, that was not too far off the ground, around the parchment incense burned releasing a sweet and sickly smell in the air, indeed the Shredder was somewhat at peace at the moment, meditation was always a way that he could control his anger, that and taking it out on Baxter Stockman.

He had ordered that he was not to be disturbed unless news had come through that another of the nuisance turtle brothers had been captured. He was immensely pleased when he was disturbed for this one reason.

The two large doors at the entrance to the vast room where opened, Karai entered, her armour slightly clinking as she walked down the central carpet, the fires burning on their plinths creating a soft glow. She reached the stairs that led up to where Saki was sitting; kneeling down she bowed her head,

"Master the mission was successful", she said softly before looking up at her father. Saki had a smug grin on his face, a look of sheer evil crossed his eyes, and Karai swallowed the shock, afraid that any question would cause utter chaos.

"Where are they?" Saki asked studying his adopted daughter, she stood up and moved towards the side,

"Come," she commanded in a voice that seemed so alien to her. Two shadows moved slowly across the carpet, their owners two seemingly mindless turtles following them, they stopped at the steps, "Bow down," Karai ordered, the two turtles obeyed the orders effortlessly,

"You have done well Karai, two brothers here, two more brothers to go, when they are captured, it is one destroyed family", he said standing up from his position in front of the small table. He seemed to glide down the stairs moving to study the two captives.

"This one needs armour and weapons", Saki said pointing to the red clad one, "Take him to get them now", he turned to look at the other one, "Take him as well".

Karai left the chamber with the two turtles following her, she was trailed by various other foot and so could not follow through with her plan. Placing a gloved hand by her side she felt the soft pouch that was attached to her belt, in it was a small vile of antidote that she had persuaded a young doctor to give to her, of course she had to use bribery to obtain it, but felt it was a small price to pay for the atrocities that she had had a helping hand in.

The walk to the laboratory came around all too quickly, Raphael would have blood taken from him, it was routine according to the scientists, then he would be fitted for body armour and weapons. Michelangelo would be left alone for a bit, following Karai around until she told him to leave. This was the way she wanted it. Insisting to the guards that she would be all right with the turtle as a guard she moved towards quieter areas. Michelangelo followed obediently, Karai studied his movements, they were stiff and unusual, she felt a stab of guilt, she had seen Michelangelo, she knew of his insane desire to want to be happy, and to make others happy, this wasn't him. She moved into her private rooms. Sitting at a table she pulled out the instructions to the antidote. The doctor had scribbled some brief notes for her to study before she made Michelangelo normal again. Her room was dark with a little light coming from a lantern hanging just above her, the shadows played lazy across the wall, and after having read the instructions she summoned Mikey closer,

"Please sit here", she asked politely, she didn't feel she had the right to order him, but she knew it was the only way, and at least if she added the please and thank you's that went with it, it might make it seem less harsh. Mikey obeyed sitting in the seat opposite her, Karai took the time to study the turtle. Her thoughts quickly turned darker, back to times when she was growing up and all she wanted was a family. Sure Oroku Saki had adopted her, but he wasn't a true father, and often because of his nature, had to run for her life from the assassins that would have her as revenge. She often dreamed of growing up with brothers and sisters, but that never happened, nor would it happen, having seen a brief glimpse of the camaraderie that these turtles shared, she did not want to be the person to come between that family, yes it meant disobeying her father, and it probably meant that her life would be in jeopardy, it was a price she was willing to pay.

Filling up the empty syringe with the antidote she injected Mikey, then carefully she hid the syringe and the bottle of antidote under her pillow, she needed to fix Raphael and then that was it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

Damaged goods

Damaged goods

Chapter 19

"Casey open the damn door!" April shouted pounding on the solid wooden door. April had left Donatello and Leonardo to find Splinter and she had made her way to Casey's apartment. The building itself was a little run down with peeling wallpaper and a yellowish tinge to the paint. April pounded on the door again, the silver numbers depicting Casey apartment number rattled with each of her bangs.

The door opened on a catch and a single eye could be seen through the gap. The door closed again a sound of rustling and the door opened fully revealing a dishevelled Casey Jones in pyjama bottoms and no top.

"April, babe!" he said in an enthusiastic manner, April was stood at the door with her arms crossed, a disgruntled look on her face,

"We need to talk" she said barging passed the stunned Jones. He shut the door and moved towards the sofa, April remained standing pacing around the coffee table.

"April babe whats wrong?" he asked perching on the edge of the sofa, April paced her muscles tensing frustration and anger showing in every move,

"Michelangelo and Raphael have been kidnapped by Shredder", she said all tension draining out of her, Casey stood up abruptly, knocking over the coffee table,

"What?" he asked pure shock on his face.

"Exactly what I said Casey, we need to help out Leonardo and Donatello get their family back", April whispered softly, Casey looked at her studying her, then a firm resolve seemed to take over him,

"Let me get dressed," he whispered, "then you can explain a bit better".

--

Venturing carefully down into an alley the two brothers looked around carefully before disappearing down a manhole into the sewer below. Moving through the tunnels they quickly found the big angled shaped door that lead to their layer. Laying a hand on the door Leonardo juts felt the texture of the gold and blue door, his thoughts were racing, how was he supposed to explain this to his father. Softly Donatello laid a reassuring hand on his brother's shell,

"Come on Leo", Don whispered pressing the button that opened the door.

The layer was silent, eerily so, things hadn't been good the last couple of weeks but the layer's atmosphere now resembled a morgue. Slowly the two brothers made their way over to the rice paper doors. Sliding them open, they were slightly comforted by their fathers peaceful presence, he was sat meditating on a mat, his back was facing the doors, candles and incense were burning and a make shift alter. Anyone not used to the smell of the incense would be feeling light headed it was powerful stuff.

"Er Sensei…" Donatello began kneeling down to the floor, Leonardo followed suit,

"Raphael's been taken" Leonardo blurted, "We were ambushed". Splinter remained silent, his head bowed,

"I fear my sons that we may have to fight to gain back what is rightfully ours", he stood up slowly and leaned heavily on his stick, "Our only choice is to fight",

"Aprils getting Casey" Donatello began, at Splinters look, "She insisted, but I will also get hold of Leatherhead, he will help"

"Then it is agreed, we fight" Leonardo whispered.

--

To be continued

The right chapter sorry people.


	20. Chapter 20

Damaged goods

Damaged goods

Chapter 20

--

Leonardo, Donatello, Master Splinter and Leatherhead all waited in the layer quietly, Donatello had contacted Leatherhead straight away and as soon as he had mentioned that Michelangelo and Raphael had been taken by the Shredder he was over like a shot, he had explained that although the Shredder wasn't his enemy, the fact that the metal tyrant had taken part of is extended family made him his enemy.

Splinter was sat crossed legged in the main area of the layer, Leatherhead meditating with him, Donatello and Leonardo seemed restless, pacing slowly across the floor. The group were waiting for Casey and April, they needed the two humans to discuss plans to get into the Shredders strong hold.

It had been about an hour since the turtles had left April to find Casey, the time was starting to grate on Leonardo's nerves, they were put to ease when two familiar humans emerged into the layer. Casey stood with his usual golf bag of assorted weapons, including his trusted baseball bat and metal hockey stick. His hockey mask was held in his hand waiting to be placed on his face for battle.

"S'up guys", he said moving towards the others,

"What's the plan?" April asked softly joining Casey,

"We have no plan at the moment miss O'Neal, we were waiting for you two to arrive before we made a plan of attack" Splinter said in his wisened voice, he stood up to greet the two leaning heavily on his stick, a first impression of Splinter would probably lead you to guess that he was old and unable to fight anymore, however that was an advantage, because most people would take the first impression that he couldn't fight, that would be their first and only mistake.

Leatherhead also stood up joining the small group, the giant reptile had spent time away from the group to focus his energies and to try and suppress his temper, enabling him not to explode all the time.

"I'm so glad you could make it Leatherhead", April said, the reptile nodded softly at her a small smile playing on her face.

"Do we have any plans for Shredders building?" Leonardo asked as the stood in Donatello's lab looking at the computers,

"We have some plans", Donatello said typing on his computer, "I'm not sure how accurate they are", he said pulling them up,

"We need a spy", April said, Donatello looked at her, a light bulb seemed to go off in his head,

"What you thinking Don?" Leonardo asked knowing the look that his brother was giving,

"Remember the Mousers?" he asked,

"The demented metal munching machines that destroyed our last home? How could I forget?" Leonardo said,

"They were a work of mechanical genius" April said, "Pity the genius behind them was a pshycopath",

"Well I've been working on them, the technology on them is simply outstanding, the circuits are unlike anything I've ever seen, and the sheer intelligence of them is purely amazing…"

"Don your babbling", Leonardo said,

"Oh sorry" he composed himself pulling up schematics of the Mousers on his computer, "I've been playing the circuits, they're incredibly easy to manipulate, I've put in sensors and taken out it's willpower, putting it on remote. They eyes I've changed to visual sensors to receive and output both audio and video",

"You've made it remote control?" Leatherhead asked,

"Yes",

"How far do the sensors reach?" April asked,

"I haven't tested it yet, but I'm pretty sure I could use the sewers underneath the shredders buildings without loosing connection", Donatello said. He studied his own schematics closely checking his own calculations,

"How long will it take to get operational?" Splinter asked,

"Just needs a distance test then it's ready" Donatello whispered.

"Do it!" Leonardo commanded.

--

to be continued


End file.
